


Moments like these

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Maybe we weren't good friends but we respected each other. And that was enough. As long as we keep together, we should be fine. No matter what.
Relationships: Kuroko Kamenaga/Akane Toriyasu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Moments like these

"I beg your pardon, mind to elaborate on a subject?" I took off my glasses for a moment "I do not think I understand you" My girlfriend, Akane, was talking about making a surprise party for Aoi which, in itself, was a bad idea. Anyone who knows Aoi acknowledges she's not a fan of parties. 

"But I know she'll like it!" Akane didn't give up "I mean, we all know how she is but I bet even she would enjoy a little party!" She was smiling widely.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I loved my girl but sometimes she was too much. Over exciting and always thinking positively. Not that I minded. It was a nice change in this school.

"I understand but how do you plan on making this party without letting Aoi know?" I asked. I was really curious.

Akane just beamed at me and winked "Sweetie, I asked Shiromi to take care of her. No worries!" She took decorations out of the box "C'mon! Help me!"

I rolled my eyes at her but decided to help none the less. I just hope it will be all worth it and Aoi won't try to strangle us for that. 

I grabbed the decorative chain and started to hang it under the roof. I had to use a chair to reach the roof but it wasn't as much of a nuisance as I thought. 

"Honey?" I heard Akane very clearly which meant she was behind me. I glanced at her.

"What is it, Miss Akane?" I still couldn't stop calling her 'miss' no matter how many times she told me not to. I guess it's hard to explain even for myself. 

"Thank you for helping me" She took my hand "It means a lot"

I coughed to hide my embarrassment "You are very welcome, Miss Akane. I am glad I can help" I smiled at her despite myself. Ditzy-head or not, she was still the girl I loved

Akane grinned at me before going to prepare the cake for Aoi.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"And voila! It's ready!" Akane exclaimed when we finished decorating "Oh, I'm sure she'll love it!" 

I refused the urge to roll my eyes again. Ok, I had to admit, it was... neat. Very neat. The only question, for now, is this: Is Shiromi still alive? She had a strange talent to piss Aoi off. 

"Here we are!" The white-haired girl kicked the door open "And I brought Aoi!" She dragged the blue-haired girl inside who was cursing under her breath.

Akane giggled at her expression "Happy Birthday, Aoi!" She ran to the nearest desk and took a present from it "I know how much you wanted to get it" 

Aoi eyed the present carefully before unwrapping it and smiling. A true genuine smile which the girls don't see very often. If never.

"For once Akane, you are useful" She took out the black knife from the box. It was all black with gilded hilt and silver line along the edge. It also opened by pressing a button on a spring. A true combat knife.

Akane was first to drag Aoi to the cake she's prepared. The cake was chocolate with vanilla filling and decorative strawberries. There were eighteen candles at the top of it. 

"Now, think of your wish!" Akane was as cheerful as possible. 

Aoi glanced at me and Shiromi before blowing the candles. I can only guess what she wished for.

I was startled by Shiromi loudly pouncing on Aoi and, you guessed it, annoy the living hell out of her. 

"Get off of me, you imbecile!" Aoi tried to shake Shiromi off but to no use.   
I glanced at Akane who was giggling behind her hand. I rolled my eyes at them before going out of the room. I needed fresh air. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat on the bench near the fountain and listened to the sounds of nature. The birds chirped happily, the water made a soothing sound, and the flowers smelled of spring. I could hear people in the Gardening Club chatting and taking care of the plants. 

"Kuroko?" A small voice came from my right.

I glanced at the source and saw my very favourite girl, Miss Akane. She was looking at me worriedly "Is everything ok?" She sat next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

I smiled at her "Everything is fine. I just needed fresh air. That is all. There is no need for you to worry about me" I kissed the top of her head and she sighed contently. 

We sat there for a minute before Akane looked at me with her beautiful green eyes. I loved her eyes. They were almost emeralds. Beautiful and green jewels, the beauty of which was immeasurable. I could get lost in them and never be tired of looking into them.

"What are you looking at?" She giggled adorably.

I blushed at the realization I've been caught and I coughed awkwardly "N-Nothing, Miss Akane. I was just admiring your eyes" I decided to be honest with her. There is no point in lying when she knows me so well.

To my surprise, she pulled me close and kissed me, lovingly.   
I returned the kiss with a happy sigh. Kissing her was like a drug you never get tired of.

We broke the kiss and she snuggled close to me again. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and let her lean into me. We sat there for what felt like an eternity, listening to the voices of nature. I could hear little hatchlings in their nests in the trees. 

I squired when Akane poked my ribs and I poked her back. She giggled her adorable little laugh and I smiled.

"Kuroko?"

I looked down at her and my breath caught in my throat. Emeralds "What is, Miss Akane?" 

"I love you" She whispered in my ear.

I shuddered at her sultry tone "I - I love you too" I hesitated with my words. I'm not the person to openly talk about my feelings but for her, I'd make an exception. 

Akane chuckled at my reaction and took off my glasses. She pretended to wear them and I smiled at her. After a moment she returned them to me and I placed them on my nose. Akane loved playing with my glasses so I usually let her. 

Suddenly I saw Aoi and Shiromi walking our way.

"Having fun, lovebirds?" Shiromi teased us. Akane stuck her tongue out at her and Shiromi did the same. 

I and Aoi chuckled at that.

"How did you like the cake, Aoi?" I asked the blue-haired girl.

She shrugged "I guess it was good. You girls did a good job" She had a ghost of a smile but I could tell she liked it.   
They sat near us and four of us were enjoying this quiet and, for once, peaceful day. Even the delinquents weren't causing any problems. 

"You know..." Shiromi broke the silence "This is actually nice. Relaxing and not worrying about school stuff" She wrapped her scarf around Aoi who blushed and looked away with a grimace. 

Akane smiled and nuzzled closer to me, our breaths mixing. I kissed the top of her head and she giggled.

It made my heart swell. I loved her laugh and I loved her.

"Awww, look at you two" Shiromi cooed, Aoi still not looking at her "You both are so cute!" 

I blushed and Akane just smiled "Yes, ha, ha, Shiromi. You tease" I looked at her only to see her laugh. Despite myself, I smiled as well. Maybe we weren't good friends but we respected each other. And that was enough. As long as we keep together, we should be fine. No matter what.


End file.
